Tuna To The Rescue!
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: Sato is the Boss of a Mafia Family but she is being hunted by some assassins, Tsuna gets stuck in charge of guarding her and her guardians until its all over. To bad he has fallen for her TsunaxOC Tsuna OC Tsuna/OC TsunayoshixOC TsunaOC Tsunayoshi OC Tsunayoshi/OC TsunayoshiOC Sawada Light ish Hibarix Oc I just like to list all of em for more views XD


Tsuna's POV

I sat eating lunch with Enma on a bench under the sakura trees. Best way to avoid Hibari is to go to the sakura trees, they won't hurt him but he won't go near them anymore.

I looked up and blushed as Sato Hamasaki walked by along with her friend, and Cloud Guardian, Shira Shizuko.

(Shira I am pretty sure means white in Japanese. Shizuko as well and it means Calm and Quiet Child.)

Sato's hair was light brown with dark brown streaks, it fell to her shoulders and her bangs were messy and fell in her eyes lightly. Her eyes were dark green but shined brightly, like emeralds.

Shira's hair was white and went her waist; her bangs fell in her eyes lightly, her eyes were sky blue and cold like Hibari's.

She looks like the person she is supposedly related to, Alaude the first Vongola Cloud Guardian and CEDEF.

Sato is the 10'Th generation leader of the Hamasaki Family and due to recent threats had transferred here. The Vongola 9'Th has ordered us to protect her until these threats are eliminated to protect her and establish a good relation with their family when I take over….

I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!

I watched as they quietly went by without noticing us, I may not want to be a Mafia Boss but I want to protect her. She's really pretty and sweet and protective of her friends and I really like that.

I sighed sadly and Enma glanced at me while eating a rice ball.

"Don't let Hibari catch you looking at Shira like that or your dead." He said after swallowing.

I turned bright red and flailed my hands.

"No, no, no, no I don't like Shira!" I shouted frantically.

"Oh so Sato then?" He nodded at my worsening blush.

"Then you should tell her." I heard Reborn say.

We looked to our right and Enma spat the rice ball he was eating out and my eyes got huge.

Reborn was standing on one foot on a white pedestal with white curly hair and a bow and heart arrow. He only had a leave on….

"REBORN PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! AND HOW DID YOU GET A PEDESTAL IN THE SCHOOL!?" I screamed in surprise and confusion.

"Doesn't matter; now why not tell her you're in love with her? Not only will you get a girlfriend but a strong ally when you become Boss."  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE BOSS!" I screamed in protest.

"So stubborn, tell her with your dying will." His bow turned into his gun and he shot me in the head.

"REBORN! I WILL CONFESS MY LOVE TO SATO WITH MY DYING WILL!" I tore out of my clothes and raced after Sato.

When I got to her she was still with Shira, as soon as she saw me she screamed loudly.

"AHHH SATO I-" Before I could finish a pole hit me in the face and sent me to the ground, I was hit so hard not only was there a red mark but it knocked me out of Dying Will mode.

I groaned loudly and pushed myself up, Shira was standing above me holding a long black pole with a pissed off look. Sato looked terrified….

Shira's pole shrunk to a small stick and she put it in her sleeve.

"Perverted loser." Shira said quietly and coldly.

She led a very distraught Sato away as I shifted to my knees and punched the ground only to pull back and wince.

Damn that Reborn….

Enma's POV

I sweat dropped lightly as Tsuna ran off in nothing but his pink heart boxers and turned to Reborn.

"Don't you think that was a little much?" I said, concerned that it could make things worse.

He pointed his gun at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you have a problem with my tactics?" I scooted back with wide eyes and held my hands up.

"O-of course not, it was a great idea." He smiled in satisfaction and his pedestal started lowering down, when I looked down I saw a hole it was lowering into and sweat dropped as it shut behind him.

"Tsuna's going to start losing his hair with all this stress…."

Sato's POV

Shira sat me down in a class room, I was still a little stunned after Tsuna came at me in his boxers.

She sat down next to me silently, Shira very rarely speaks and refuses to be my Could Guardian but she always comes.

My tutor, Fong, says that that's good for a Cloud Guardian and not to worry. She always comes and helps if Fong asks but I don't know why.

I blushed remembering Tsuna in his boxers, I have never seen him in his Dying Will state and it took me by surprise. I hope he doesn't feel too bad about Shira calling him a pervert….

Tsuna's POV

I hung my head in shame as Enma and I walked home. I feel like such an idiot, everyone's calling me a perv again and Sato hasn't spoken a word to since that incident.

I sighed depressed as Enma tried to comfort me, saying that she was just busy but I know she hates me now.

"Tsuna!" I heard Sato cry out; I turned and saw her running towards us.

She stopped, not breathing hard at all, and smiled brightly at me.

"I am so sorry about what happened earlier I was just so surprised, I have never seen you in your dying will mode so it surprised me. I am sorry about not explaining it earlier but I was really busy with classes."  
She scratched her head cutely and Enma gave me a smug look.

I smiled awkwardly and waved my hands.

"Its ok, I am sorry for scaring you."  
"Its ok." She giggled adorably making me blush.

"Well I have to go, I'll get your house later ok Tsuna?" I nodded lightly as she left.

She stays at my house every night along with one of her Guardians one of mine and one of Enma's for protection. It's always crowded at my place unfortunately.

Enma left saying he would be there later and I walked home alone.

After I got close to home I heard Sato's scream and ran to it. I am coming Sato.

Sato's POV

I screamed as a large monster attacked me; it was like a big dog with cloud flames fuming from its ears. It roared and charged at me before I could move.

I shut my eyes and waited for impact and heard an explosion but no pain at all.

I opened them and saw Tsuna in front of me, in his Dying Will mode but his clothes were intact.

He held the dog back with his X-gloves and looked back at me with calm gold eyes.  
"Sato, are you hurt?" I he asked in a much deeper tone of voice, more calm and assured.

I nodded in awe as he smiled handsomely and turned back to the dog. He pushed the dog back without problem and the gloves burned brighter than before.

He used his gloves to fly and attacked the dog and defeated it quickly.

I ran over to him as he came out of his Hyper Dying Will mode and hugged him making him flail his arms and blush badly.

"Thank you so much Tsuna!" I praised and buried my head in his chest.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and hugged back. I felt my face heat up as well but didn't move back.

After a minute or so I lifted my head and looked at Tsuna, he was blushing just as badly if not more than me. I felt my face getting closer to his and his did the same before next thing I knew we were lip locked!

I closed my eyes and kissed back softly, we were both hesitant meaning this was both are first time which made me feel a bit better.

We kissed for a while, we didn't much then that. My arms were around his neck and his arms were around my waist, it was a long innocent kiss.

When we broke apart we were both panting lightly and as red as tomatoes.

I smiled shyly and he did the same, I leaned up to his ear and whispered into it. As I did he turned even brighter red.

I smiled and ran home, excited for tonight's sleep over.

Tsuna's POV

I nearly passed out when she whispered in my ear.

_Shira's supposed to come over tonight but I bet I can get her not to come if you can get your friends not to either._

Does she have any idea what she just implied! But I think I'll see if I can't get them to stay away for one night….

Shira's POV

I laid on the couch in Hibari's office with Hibari himself laying on me, head buried in my neck and my arm around his back, the other in his hair.

He uses me as a pillow since he found me asleep on his couch, I don't mind really because I get to sleep still.

But when I felt my phone vibrate I flinched lightly took it out and opened it, a message from Sato.

It said _can you um not come to Tsuna's tonight?_

I wasn't planning on it so I messaged back yes and put my phone away.

As soon as I did I jerked my head back in pain and gasped as I felt pressure on my neck.

He bit me! I glanced down at him as I felt blood on my neck and him lick it up.

"Did you just bite me?" I said in a dangerous tone.

"I did and I will again if you move." He said in an equally dangerous tone.

I smirked and shifted my head towards his so I could whisper in his ear.

"Try it again and I will have to bite back."  
I woke up the next morning with a lot of bite marks in more places than just my neck and so did Sato….

_ THE END_

(This didn't take me long at all, I used the basic story line from a story I am working on but Sato would be my OC and would fall for Enma (He's just so cute!) and Shira's one of the guardians in it to but since I haven't finished all the OC's looks I only used her and I LOVE Hibari so I had to put him in the ending. X3

Enjoy Devany-Chan!)


End file.
